poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Initiating Electricity (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of Initiating Electricity. One day at the Ooze Lair, Leia, Mondo, Minus, Pandora and Vypra has prepared the next resurrection ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! At last, They'e brought back the leaders of the Machine Empire, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Prince Sprocket, Klank & Orbus, Louie Kaboom, Prince Gasket, Princess Archerina and the five generals: Venjix, Gerrok, Tezzla, Automon and Steelon along with Dark Specter, Ecliptor and Darkonda. Dark Specter: We have returned, And I'm not in my gigantic size. King Mondo: What has happened, Why are we here? Vypra: Come, Ivan Ooze has plans for all of you. Soon, Ivan Ooze made a deal with King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. Ivan Ooze: King Mondo, Louie Kaboom and Dark Specter. I suppose you three wondered why I've brought you here. Louie Kaboom: So, What do you want with us? Ivan Ooze: Simple, We all have common foes such as the Power Rangers. King Mondo: Go on. Ivan Ooze: If we all combine our alliance, We will destroy the Power Rangers. Dark Specter: Why should we join forces with someone of you? Night Wind: Because we all needed revenge against our enemies. Leia: And the Rangers got in our way. Pandora the Witch: It's time we put our differences aside and work together. King Mondo: Fine by me, We too shall seek revenge on the rangers. Dark Specter: Very well, But only because the Power Rangers are our enemies. Ivan Ooze: Good. Now, This will be a snap. (laughs evilly) Unknown to Ivan Ooze, He was spotted by Andros Hammond in his robe as he left to warn his fellow Space Rangers. Meanwhile on Earth, Nadira was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart and Cream Puff when Twilight Sparkle and Rarity had to babysit them for the time being. Nadira: Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Where am I....? Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart and Cream Puff: (laughing) Twilight Sparkle: Nadira sure has a way with babies. Rarity: Indeed she is, How ever does she do that? Nadira: I work with children at a Daycare in the future, I've bonded with children ever since. Later, Starlight Glimmer notice Mirage passing by. Starlight Glimmer: Mirage, Long time no see. Mirage: Hey, Starlight. How'd you been? Starlight Glimmer: Great, I didn't notice you coming by. Mirage: I was just taking my stroll around the school. Unico: Please make her dream came true. Then, Unico used his Magic to Mirage and made them both fall in love with each other. Starlight Glimmer: So, Any plans tonight? Mirage: Yeah, I'm opening a party tomorrow at Angel Grove. Would you and your friends like to come? Starlight Glimmer: We'd be delighted to come. Mirage: Great, See you then. Just then, Ransik called Twilight and Rarity. Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight, Rarity, Gather everyone to Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: We're on our way, Ransik. Rarity: We'd better take the little darlings with us, We don't want to leave them. Soon, Twilight and her friends met with Ransik at the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep Academy. Ransik: I'm glad all of you could make it. Jankenman: What's this about, Ransik? Aikko: What's going on? Katy: What's the emergency? Rarity: Please, Let's not crowd Ransik. Florida: Let us hear what's going on. Applejack: So, Ransik. What's all the ruckus? Ransik: I'm getting a ready, It's from Trey of Triforia the Gold Ranger, Andros Hammond the Red Space Ranger and Robbie Diaz the Red Data Squad Ranger. Soon, Trey of Triforia was first to be shown on screen. Trey of Triforia: Ransik, I need your help. Ivan Ooze has managed to bring back the Machine Empire and Dark Specter's evil alliance. Ransik: Don't worry, Trey. We'll help anyway we can. Can you gather the rest of the Zeo Rangers? Trey of Triforia: No problem, Ransik. Then, Andros was next the be shown on the big screen. Andros Hammond: Ransik, Have you got word from Trey of Triforia? Ransik: Yes, Andros. Can you gather the rest of the Space Rangers? Andros Hammond: Yes, We're on way to meet you on Earth. Finally, Robbie Diaz was the last one on the screen communicating from his timeline. Ransik: Robbie, Can you and your Rangers meet us at Crystal Prep as soon as you can? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Ransik. We'll grab Doc Brown's Delorean Time Machine and be there in a flash. Ransik: King Mondo and Dark Specter has returned thanks to Ivan Ooze, They're going to untie this Dark Alliance. Beezle: That's awful. Cheryl: Sounds like trouble. Pinkie Pie: How're we gonna stop them? Ransik: All of you have to meet with the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Power Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Then, That's what we'll do, Ransik. Florida: We'll need all the help we can get. Altogether: Uh-Huh. Back at the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze was received a new monster. Ivan Ooze: So, What's our new monster today? Finster: It's on it's way, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Here he comes now. Jinxer: Master Ivan Ooze, Say hello to MagnetOoze. MagnetOoze: At your service, Master. Ivan Ooze: Now, That's what I call attractive. Leia, Why don't you go out and have fun with your new friend? (to MagnetOoze) Make sure you destroy the Power Rangers. MagnetOoze: Okay, Boss. Leia: Do your best. (kisses with her father's hand) Ivan Ooze: Anything for daddy's little girl. (chuckles) Back with Twilight and the others, They saw the Astro Megaship landing in the woods not far from Crystal Prep Academy. Twilight Sparkle: It's the Astro Megaship. Come on, Let's check it out. Spike: You heard Twilight, Let's go. Inside at the Astro Magaship, They meet the Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, Katharine, Trey, It's so good to meet you guys again. Android Tommy #4: Great to see you too, Twilight. Android Adam #2: It's been awhile. Android Rocky #2: It sure is, Adam. Tanya Sloan: It's a good thing Trey called us. Android Katharine #2: It was quite a journey. Trey of Triforia: Long time since our final battle with Nightmare Moon. Sunset Shimmer: And Andros, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, Cassie, Zhane, I've heard so much about you guys. Andros Hammond: The same goes to you and your friends, Sunset. Carlos Vallerte: Long time no see. T.J. Johnson: Sure is great to be in the games. Ashley Hammond: It was quite a team effort. Cassie Chan: Yeah, Since our battle with Nightmare Fmily. Zhane: We're just glad to come. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Robbie, Robin, Knuckles, Karone, Slider. How'd you guys been? Robbie Diaz: Hey, Twilight. Robin Diaz: We're doing fine. Knuckles the Echidna: It's really cool to be back. Karone Hammond: Yeah, Glad to see you all. Slider: Same here. Pinkie Pie: Hiya, Mordecai. Hi, Penny. Hi, Lucina. Hi, Future Trixie. Hi, Philmac, Robo Ruby and Robo Sapphire. How's it going? Mordecai: Pretty good, Pinkie. Penny: It's been a while. Lucina: Without a doubt. Future Trixie: Quite a battle since Nightmare Moon's defeat. Philmac: Good to see you again, Pinkie Pie. Robo Ruby: We've missed you, Data Sqaud Rangers. Robo Sapphire: It is great to fight along side you all again. Applejack: Howdy, Yoshi, Manic, Marina, Silver, Long time no see. Yoshi: Right back at ya, Applejack. Manic the Hedgehog: My thoughts exactly, Dudette. Princess Marina: Great to see you too, Applejack. Silver the Hedgehog: It's been quite sometime. Fluttershy: Hello, Sunset, Rara, Apple Bloom, Riku. How'd you all been? Future Sunset: Doing great, Fluttershy. Future Coloratura: It's so good to be back. Future Apple Bloom: Sure is. Riku: Great to see you too, Fluttershy. Rarity: Hello, Amy, Serena, Sonia, Diamond Tiara, Kairi. Good to see you. Amy Rose: You too, Rarity. Serena: It's been a long time. Sonia the Hedgehog: Sure has. Future Diamond Tiara: I couldn't agree more. Kairi: Me neither. Spike: Hi, Atticus, Xion, Emerl, Rigby, Sweetie Belle, Babs Seed, Silver Spoon. How'd you guys doing? Atticus Akito: Pretty good, Spike. Xion: It's so good to see you. Emerl: Long time no see, Buddy. Rigby: Can you guys believe all we've been through? Future Sweetie Belle: I know, Rigby. Future Babs Seed: It was quite a team up. Future Silver Spoon: You said it. Starlight Glimmer: Sticks, Scootaloo, Zoe, My future counterpart, Kelly and Blaze. How are you girls? Sticks the Badger: Great as usual, Starlight. Future Scootaloo: It's so good to see you guys again. Zoe Batheart: It's been a while. Future Starlight: How are we both? Princess Kelly: Hi. Blaze the Cat: Good to see you all again. Sunset Shimmer: Hello, Sonic. Hanging out recently? Sonic the Hedgehog: Same as always, Sunset. Rainbow Dash: Sora, Gmerl. What's up? Sora: Great, Rainbow Dash. Gmerl: Like the good old days. Then, Twilight's communicator beeps as she answered it. Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: (on the communicator) Twilight! Girls! There's trouble in the city, You and the Rangers must go immediately! Twilight Sparkle: We're on it, Ransik. Ransik: (on the communicator) Hurry, And be careful. Unico: That doesn't sound good. At the city not far from Crystal Prep, MagnetOoze is creating a havoc. MagnetOoze: (laughs evilly) I'm gonna send some buildings to the scrap pile! Twilight Sparkle: Not gonna happened! MagnetOoze: The Magic Ranger and Red Rangers, Are you kidding me!? Android Tommy #4: We'll show you if we're kidding or not! Andros Hammond: You're going down! Robbie Diaz: And it's you who're going to the scrap! MagnetOoze: Now, You make me mad! So, The Rangers fought off the Oozemen, Cogs and Quantrons as the Harmony Force Rangers fought MagnetOoze. Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade, Sword Mode! Gmerl took out a lot of Oozemen. Trey of Triforia: Golden Power Staff! Trey took out a lot of Cogs and Quantrons. Starlight Glimmer: Triple Hope Baton! Starlight tried to take down MagnetOoze, But her weapon wasn't strong enough. MagentOoze: Is that the best you got!? (hits Starlight to the ground as she was demorphed) Say Bye-Bye! Just as MagentOoze was about to attack Starlight, Mirage came to rescue saving her life. MagentOoze: What the....!? Mirage: You mess with my girl, You mess with me. Leia: You'll pay for your interference! Just then, The Tenth Element of Harmony made it's appearance. The Element of Passionate has chosen Mirage as it's user. Leia: It can't be! Mirage: What just happened!? Robbie Diaz: Could it be? Twilight Sparkle: The new Element of Harmony, The Element of Passionate has found it's wielder! Leia: This is over yet! And Leia and MagnetOoze dissappeared in magic. Spike: Ransik won't believe this! At the Secret Lab of Crystal Prep, Ransik was surprised that he had a Tenth Power Ranger. Ransik: I'd never thought this day would come that I would have a tenth and final Power Ranger in my group. But at last, All ten Elements of Harmony with it's chosen ones. East Wind: Yes, Ransik. It is a proud moment. North Wind: Welcome to the Harmony Force Team, Mirage. Mirage: Wow, Me? Tsubasa: Yes, Mirage. The Element of Passionate chose you because you're vary passionate to others. Ransik: (brought out the Passionate Morpher) Take this, You're now the tenth member of the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Mirage: (tries on the Morpher) Wow, Cool. This is Awesome! Ransik: Kegler, Show Mirage his new weapons and Zords. Kegler: Of course, Ransik. (to Mirage) Theses are your Passionate Weapons. The Passionate Spinner, For your Adventure Power, The Passionate Drive Daggers, For your Animal Power, The Passionate Parrot Baton, For your Dinosaur Power, Passionate Power Disc. And for your Myth Power, The Passionate Magi Staff. West Wind: And these are your new Zords. The Passionate Alicorn Zord, the Passionate Skyship Driver, the Passionate Dragon Zord, And with your Passionate Magi Staff, You'll summon your own Passionate Phoenix Zord. Mirage: Wow, Thanks. Florida: You should thank Ransik as well, He is the heart and soul to the Harmony Force Rangers. Ransik: It was my destiny. Soon, Starlight thought Mirage Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Starlight Glimmer: Very good, Mirage. Mirage: So, How'd I do? Starlight Glimmer: Repeating the fighting skills your enemies possessed, You have the Spirit of the Parrot. Mirage: Okay, I see your point. Then, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku and Deker showed up. Deker: We'll take it from here, Starlight. Villamax: Are you ready for your training, Mirage? Mirage: I'm ready! Zen-Aku: Then, Let us begin. Diabolico: Feel the Element of Passionate flowing within you. Mirage: Okay. From that moment, Mirage started training to use his Element of Passionate. Back at the Evil Lair, Ivan Ooze worked on a plan. Ivan Ooze: Now, I've got a plan. Scorpina: What's is it, Master? Ivan Ooze: We must ensure that Dark Specter's Alliance and King Mondo's Machine Empire started working together and conquer the Earth, We'll have our revenge and crush the Power Rangers. Principal Cinch: And I'll have my principal role back. Night Wind: So, What're we going to do first? Ivan Ooze: First, We'll Klank and Orbus some new upgrades to make any of our monsters bigger with a hint of Ivan's Ooze. Suri Polomare: Sounds like my kind of plan. At last, Klank and Orbus had their upgrades ready. Back with the others, Mirage has completed his training to use his Element of Passionate. Mirage: Spike, Girls, I did it! I've completed my training! Spike: Wow, That's awesome! Knuckles the Echidna: Way to go, Mirage. Later that day, Ransik and Dulcea called a meeting with Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Lady Palutena and Pit. Lady Palutena: Pit and I are glad to join you on this meeting, Ransik. Pit: Yeah, We're really greatful. Ransik: I'm just glad you two got my message, Pit. We'll need all the help we can get. Dulcea: Exactly, Ransik. Which is why the Power of Electronic must be untied on account of the Harmony Force, Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers. Principal Celestia: As long as they work together, They will succeed stopping King Mondo, Dark Specter and their evil alliance. Unico: There's always a way to turn tables around. Jankenman: My thoughts exactly, Unico. Toby: Let's hope we win this battle. So then, Twilight, Tommy, Andros and Robbie started forming the alliance with their fellow Rangers for Electronic Power. Android Tommy #4: It's not going to be an easy mission, But we will succeed on defeating Dark Specter's evil alliance and the Machine Empire and foil Ivan Ooze's plot. Twilight Sparkle: Tommy's right, We have the Electronic Power that will make us strong. Andros Hammond: Yes, As long as we work together, We're sure to win. Robbie Diaz: I couldn't agree more, Andros. Pinkie Pie: So, What're we waiting for, Let's go into battle! Android Kathrine #2: Are you girls ready? Cassie Chan: We're more then ready. Amy Rose: Let's do this! All Together: Right! Just as Dark Specter's Alliance and the Machine Empire landed on earth, The Harmony Force, Zeo, Space and Data Squad Rangers prepared for battle. King Mondo: Surrender, Rangers. The Machine Empire and Dark Specter's alliance are about to gain control of your planet! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225